


Poof Cosma is Bored

by CozyBelle89



Series: Febuary and March 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Foop is mentioned, Other, This takes place before my other FOP works, pre-Season 8, so is Mrs Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozyBelle89/pseuds/CozyBelle89
Summary: Prompt 4:Poof is bored at school.





	Poof Cosma is Bored

**Author's Note:**

> Note:This takes place before Season 8 (and my other FOP fanfictions as a result)

Poof Cosma was bored.He was currently at Spellementary School and it was the last lesson of the day.When this lesson endedd,he could finally go home.Poof liked being at home much more than being at school.At home,he could do lots of fun things that he couldn't at school like watching Looke Looke's Lunchbox,read that month's issue of Cirmson Chin with Timmy,listen to fairy tales told to him by his mother and and many more fun things,but he couldn't do any of those things at school.  He looked at the clock on the Wall.There were 15 minutes left until he could finally go home.Poof looked at Foop,his arch nemesis who  kept trying to kill him,who was sitting next to him.Foop didn't look like he was payin any attention to the lesson,either.Instead,he was writing in a journal labeled "Evil Plans".Poof hoped that he could stop whatever plan Foop was coming up with whne Foop decided to put that plan into action.Poof tore a page from his notebook and began to draw himself and his fairy god brother,Tİmmy.

 İt didn't look that good but  it did help him distract himself for a while .He looked at his teacher,Mrs Powers.Mrs Powers was talking about something to the class but Poof wasn't rpaying attention to her because he was so bored he  had stopped paying attention to her  a few minutes into the lesson.Poof looked at the clock and saw that there were 10 miutes left until the school bell would wring and they could all go home.The school bell at Spellementary School also made everything go back to normal  at the end of the day .Poof had discovered that on his first day of school,when Foop,after he failed to become the most popular kid , had taken over the school and turned it into "Smellementary School" and tried to send it into a black hole but just as the school was about to fall into the black hole the school bell had rang and  turned everytihmg back to normal ,thus saving the day.Foop had been given detention by Mrs Powers but Poof had given him a presidental pardon.Poof packed his things into his back pack.It's not like he wpuld need them anyways.Poof began feeling a little  sleepy and decided he would take a nap when he got back home."All right children,the lesson is finished"Mrs Powers shouted as the school bell rang and Poof fled out of the classroos classmates right behind him.


End file.
